familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lois Griffin
Lois Griffin née Pewterschmidt is Peter's sandwich-nosed wife and daughter of the extremely wealthy Pewterschmidts. Background Born Lois Pewterschmidt, she met Peter when he was employed as a towel boy. Her rich father cannot stand Peter and makes mean comments at every chance he gets. Peter seems to unintentionally do his absolute best to be a thorn in her side. Lois lives at 31 Spooner Street with Peter, and their three children: Chris, Meg and Stewie, and also Brian, the talking, anthropomorphic family dog. Personality Peter accidentally grazed her with a bullet from a handgun (she wanted him to put his finger in the wound and twist it.) Lois can be kinky, too, and aggressive as well. She is playful and willing to take. In another episode when her and Meg go on Spring Break, during the awkward car-ride she tells Meg that she took birth control but taking antibiotics made it not work, (and that's how she got Meg). In the episode Peter's Daughter she tells Meg she could "Just drink and smoke a LOT to have a miscarriage, but don't stop half way through or you'll end up with Chris." Her one-year-old baby, Stewie is very much intent on killing her. Incidentally, this could be a direct result of smoking pot whilst pregnant with him. Her relationship with Meg is a complicated one. She has a way of being supportive and destructive at the same time. When being hurtful, she is extremely caustic. It's been said that Meg is not really Peter's daughter, but her biological father is named Stan Thompson--despite the fact she has Peter's build. Random Facts * Lois had relationships with other men, especially those associated with 1980s rock bands, such as J. Geils, Daryl Hall, the "pyro guy" from the band Whitesnake, and Chaim Witz—now legally known as Gene Simmons of Kiss. Lois also had sex with Bill Clinton and shortly after Peter had sex with Bill Clinton as well. * Lois has twice went on a date with Glenn Quagmire, in Stuck Together, Torn Apart and Meet the Quagmires. * She is reportedly 2 years younger than Peter (Let's Go to the Hop) However, this is slightly skewed by the fact that both Lois and Peter are 18 in Meet the Quagmires. * She used to be a circus freak,apparently a dwarf like creature, who used a trampoline and shouted "Me likey bouncy!" * In the episode The Perfect Castaway she married Brian, thinking that Peter was dead (it was later annulled upon Peter's return). * She was selected for an Olympic diving team, but ended up being pregnant with Meg instead. * She is very ticklish. Peter tackled her in one episode and tickled her until she was screaming for mercy. * She hates the sound of scraping cling film * She is 5'7" (67 inches) and weighs approximitly 130 pounds. * She is a Protestant. *Lois is a black belt in tae jitsu in Lethal Weapons. Lois's Sexual Orientation Lois is almost always acting heterosexual, and there have been only four signs in the entire series showing that she maybe a bisexual. *In the episode Brian Sings and Swings, Lois shared a kiss with one of Meg's lesbian friend. *In Stewie B. Goode when Peter is doing his 'Grind my Gears' bit, Lois says "Women are such teasers and that's why I went back to men" possibly meaning she was once a lesbian. * In Fifteen Minutes of Shame she told Meg and her friends at Meg's slumber party that she used to practice french kissing with her friends. * In a deleted scene from season 4, she admitted to a priest that she used to have sex with women, although since the scene was removed, its unknown if it still applies. Memorable Quotes * "I've seen that crappy Julia Roberts movie 47 times. Have you seen the lips on that woman? Like a baboon's ass on her face." * "My daughter needs a makeover like there's no freaking tomorrow!" * "Kids, we just have to learn to accept this. Like one of those stories on Dateline, where a family member suffers a horrible accident and becomes a burden on everybody. Sure, they pretend to be happy, but they're dead inside. They're dead. And that'll be our lives." * (When Meg says she had plans) "Meg, if you don't want to baby sit anymore that's fine, but don't you sit there and lie to me like that." * "You got to push back a little! You got to get a little rough! Oh, God, Peter! Hit me!" *"I'm like one of those bald eagles on the Discovery Channel. Beautiful to look at, but mess with one of my chicks and I'll use my razor sharp talons to rip your eyes out. Cookies are done!" *(After Peter exclaims he accidentally shot her) "I know! Now stick your finger in there and twist it!" * "Peter, I care as much about the size of your penis as you care about the size of my breasts." * "Chris you can't join the army! Besides, the army's weak. Now the Marines! Those are the men you wanna fuck." * "What was that? What is she your grandmother? That's no kiss, watch this." References Relatives *Silas Pewterschmidt (great-great-great-great-great-grandfather) *Lois Laura Bush Lynn Cheney Pewterschmidt (great-great-great-great-grandmother) *Lilian Pewterschmidt and Marguerite Pewterschmidt (paternal great-aunts) *Jerry Pewterschmidt (paternal uncle) *Carter Pewterschmidt (father) *Barbara Pewterschmidt (mother) *Carol Pewterschmidt and Kate Pewterschmidt (sisters) *Son of Carol Pewterschmidt (nephew) *Patrick Pewterschmidt (brother) *Marian Pewterschmidt (sister-in-law) *Peter Griffin (husband) *Meg Griffin (daughter) *Chris Griffin (son) *Stewie Griffin (son) *Peter Griffin Jr. (son) (deceased) *Bertram (step-son)to Lois *Brian Griffin (ex-husband,good friend) Griffin, Lois Griffin, Lois Category:Pewterschmidt Family Category:LGBT characters